powercruncharchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules and Guidelines
Introduction To ensure that this wiki operates smoothly and is an open, respectful and accepting place it has obviously been deemed necessary to have a list of rules to ensure this wiki is a safe space for those willing to debate, make profiles for their favorite characters or to simply learn the ropes of Vs Debating. With that said the following list of guidelines to follow are to be obeyed by all users regardless of time here or prominence in the community and a breaking of these rules will not be tolerated. List of Rules * Refrain from spamming, trolling, threatening, using derogatory comments of any form (ethnic, homophobic, belittling the autistic, disabled, or mentally ill, etcetera), and rude, vulgar, sexist, and other offensive or otherwise frowned upon language language. * The Fandom staff are very strict with that you are not allowed to upload images with such content to any wiki, including joke memes. If you do so they will usually notice it via monitoring scripts, and impose a global block across all of Fandom. * Using sock-puppet handles is strongly forbidden, especially to circumvent blocks. * You can enter or begin discussions on the relevant board in the Discussions section of the Wiki but always have proper manners and etiquette, and avoid being rude, obnoxious, unreasonable, or overly argumentative. Also, try to keep the forum threads on point, and to not veer off-topic. * Please don't show severe and irrational bias. For example, saying things such as Archie Sonic is Omnipotent, that Naruto Uzumaki can solo Marvel, or that Giorno Giovanna can solo all of fiction. * Impersonating other members is not allowed and any found guilty of this offense will be immediately banned. * Avoid talking badly about other wikis and communities, as it is not the desire of the Wiki Staff nor the people behind the PowerCrunch Project in general to have any conflicts or bad blood between us and other communities nor to be viewed in a negative light by said communities. * That said, we must also have the right to defend ourselves within reasonable grounds. If any user is vandalizing key pages or attempting to cause flame wars or otherwise destabilize the community it is recommended to report them to a Staff member in order to deal with the situation. * We are trying to keep this wiki a place where all ages can come and contribute, so please think twice before inserting offensive, disturbing, or disgusting texts,descriptions, or images into the profiles, and feel free to help out by changing such content, if vulgarity appears on the profile it is acceptable to censor parts of the word in question. * Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is obviously strongly forbidden and will lead to an immediate ban. * You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM. Do NOT ever post it publicly. * Death threats of any form, even obscure ones, will absolutely not be tolerated. * Suicide: You are NOT allowed to ask how you can kill yourself, and you are especially not allowed to post suggestions or to encourage other people to do it. The latter will result in an immediate ban without any warning. If you do feel extremely depressed then it is recommended to call a suicide helpline or counselor for help. * Implications of substance abuse, (even obscure ones), will result in a block. * Do not post links to pornographic material. This will lead to an automatic ban without warning. * Kindly post full-length links, not shortened ones (aka, ad-driven links). Posters will have a singular warning on the matter before being banned from the Wiki * Being sexually flirtatious will not be tolerated in this community. * Posting your personal information like SN numbers, addresses, etc. is not advised due to that being private information. Doing so for other members against their consent will result in a ban immediately and without warning. * Ultimately the PowerCrunch Archive is dedicated to the somewhat obscure world of VS Debating and as such it is recommended to not start discussions of a religious or political nature as it on one hand not what the Wiki is for and on the other can cause problematic hate commenting and speech. * Please avoid VS debating with deities featured in modern religions unless it is a comics, games, television, etc version of that deity. It is both controversial and impractical to bring up the contents of religious scriptures. * Admins and other staff members are NOT allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. It doesn’t matter if the staff member says that he trusts the other person, the other person has not been appointed and will result in the staff member losing their privileges and status. * If staff members have a problem with each other, it is strongly advised that they take up the issue directly via polite private messages, instead of chastising each other publicly and beginning all out Staff wars. * All staff members are required to read, and try to remember, the management advice page. * In the new forum, the staff should only use the "delete all posts" option against extreme vandals. If somebody accidentally removes all of the posts of a constructive member, immediately contact the Fandom staff about restoring them. * Do not pester or harass the authors of various works on social media about versus debating or character statistics. They are often bombarded by numerous questions from fans, and thus are rarely interested in giving a serious response. In addition, the statements they give to appease users are often contradictory to the feats in the stories of the works they have written. Thus it is frowned upon to bother them over these topics. * Please do not make any excessive attempts to actively find/stalk any of the members here on the Wiki through Twitter, Facebook, Youtube, etc. or harass them in order for them to share their personal info. This will be considered an invasion of privacy and it will be met with an immediate and permanent ban. * Also, an extremely important safeguard regarding the Wikia network: Kindly do not use the same username and password combinations as you use for other communities. This can lead to the user in question being hacked and the user may be banned from Fandom for the works of the hacker while using said profile. * When undertaking changes to a page one must create a Content Revision Thread accepted by the community * Finally, take note that we do not enforce some of these regulations because we are regressive, fanatically politically correct, censorship-happy, and do not believe in freedom of speech. The wiki is simply hard enough to manage as it is for the staff, and the rules are necessary to ensure that the task is not impossible. Category:Ground Rules Category:Important